Ponies Falling
by lalagirl16
Summary: Twilight and Pinkie are sent to a mysterious place. But Twilight's sure she'll learn the world's rules like the back of her hoof...erm...hand. In this Twilight is not an alicorn yet and Equestria Girls isn't cannon. DipperXTwilight
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Pinkie Pie's POV

"Hey Dashie! Want to help me make some cupcakes?" I asked Rainbow Dash, hopping with excitement.  
"No thanks, Pinkie Pie," she answered. "Baking's not really my thing. I'm actually here to deliver a message from Twilight. She wants us all to come to the library because she made some sort of egghead discovery."  
"Ooh! That sounds fun!" I squealed.  
"Sure, whatever," Rainbow replied. "I just need to round up the others. You can head to the library."  
I happily trotted over to Twilight's, wondering what fun thing awaited me behind the door. I pounded on the door, and was immediately greeted by the purple unicorn. She smiled, happy to see me, then looked around.  
"Where are the others?" she asked. "Is Rainbow still rounding them up?"  
"Yeah!" I giggled.  
"Well, come on in, Pinkie. I'm sure they won't be long." Twilight said. I followed her inside, glancing around the library. Books were sprawled everywhere, lying on every flat surface and floating through the air as Twilight kept them airborne with her magic. She paged through them, took some notes, skimmed through another old book, and took more notes.  
"So what are you doing anyway, Twilight?" I asked, bouncing with excitement. "Is it fun?" Twilight's horn stopped glowing, and all the books, papers, and quills dropped to the floor. My tail began to twitch, so I jumped aside to avoid the falling book headed towards me. Twilight then turned around to face me, her eyes lit up with excitement.  
"Oh, Pinkie Pie!" she squealed. "This will be more than fun! This will be a major breakthrough for science! A revolution in the studies of magic! After reading many old legends and manuscripts, studying the works of the elusive Star Swirl The Bearded, and working through the long hours of the night, I finally was able to figure it out! If I succeed, I'll go down in pony history! Do you realize how big this is?"  
"Ooh! Ooh!" I yelled, hopping with excitement. "Did you learn how to make chocolate rain like Discord does? Or...did you figure how to make daisies taste like chocolate cake? What is it? What is it? Tell me! Tell me!"  
"Okay I'll tell you, but I'm not going to start until the others get here," Twilight said.  
"Okey dokey lokey!" I said. "Now what is it?" A wide grin spread across Twilight's face.  
"I'm going to use my magic to make a portal to another world!" Twilight Sparkle gave a shout of excitement. "Imagine how much we could learn!"  
"Like a world where there's chocolate rain?!" I said happily.  
"No, Pinkie," Twilight sighed. "Well, maybe. But other things to! Other species, other natures, other universes!"  
"Welllll will there be those things ummm what are the called...the things that Lyra talks about?" I asked wonderingly.  
"Oh please, Pinkie. Do you really believe that crazy unicorn's antics?" Twilight asked me, rolling her eyes. "It isn't true. But there could be other creatures! Wait until Fluttershy hears!"  
I just stared blankly at Twilight as my mind wandered to purple cupcakes and confetti. She talked about some science stuff for a while, while I thought, Chimmycherry or cherrychunga? Kumquats!  
"Pinkie..." Twilight said annoyed. "Are you listening?"  
"Well, you kinda lost me Twilight..." I admitted. "I'm sorry. Do you want a quill to make it up?" I asked, pulling one out of my mane with my hoof and blowing it in her direction. Twilight looked intrigued and confused at the same time.  
Just then the door opened and in flew a panting Rainbow Dash, followed rest of my best friends! I got so excited, I almost forgot to breathe!  
"Hey...Twilight..." Rainbow stuttered, taking deep breaths.  
"TWILIGHT!" Rarity blurted out in shock. Twilight looked up from her book, confused. "Oh sorry darling..." Rarity apologized. "But your mane! It is so frazzled! It looks like you haven't combed it for days!"  
"Well, I haven't..." Twilight admitted. "I've had my hooves full with all this studying. This is a big thing for me. I have to perfect this spell.  
"Oh dearie, this simply won't do," Rarity concluded. "Come with me. I'll fix that up."  
"That's ok, you don't have too-" But Rarity had already grabbed the brush and started dragging Twilight away.  
"Aww now how are we supposed to get to the chocolate rain world?" I said with a over dramatic sigh.  
"What are you talking about, sugar cube?" Applejack asked. "Twilight's made a world of chocolate rain?"  
"Oh! My animal friends would love that!" Fluttershy commented. "Why, it would make them want to shout! Yay!"  
"Oh no! Not Chocolate rain! Twilight, whatever were you thinking? Do you know what that would do to my mane?" said Rarity as she re-entered the room with Twilight. "That would simply horrible!"  
"I'm not making chocolate rain! For the last time, I'm just making a portal to another world!" yelled Twilight.  
"You're making a what now?" Applejack asked.  
"A portal..." Twilight sighed. Then she had to explain that whole ordeal again.  
Rainbow yawned. "Hey Twilight stop with egghead stuff and make the portal already!" she cried in exasperation.  
"Yay! Portal!" I yelled in excitement  
"Yay!" Fluttershy repeated softly  
Twilight's horn began to glow, and she closed her eyes in concentration. The magic coming from her horn got brighter and brighter and larger and larger, until finally, it shot out a single beam into the air. A circle of many colors formed in midair. I stared at it intently, my eyes wide. It was so sparkly!  
"It worked!" Twilight squealed. "Yes yes yes!"  
"Go Twilight! Whohooo..." Fluttershy cheered.  
"Now to close it..." Twilight muttered as she paged through her notes.  
"CLOSE IT?" Rainbow shouted. "But you haven't even gone in it yet!"  
"I know," Twilight explained. "I wasn't planning to. Princess Celestia wanted to send an expert explorer into the portal because we can be sure how dangerous it'll be. I was just testing it."  
"So you got us all excited for nothing?" whined Rainbow. "That's totally not cool!"  
"Slow down there..." said Applejack, grabbing Rainbow's tail to keep her from charging at Twilight. I couldn't take it anymore!  
I galloped over to the portal and touched it with my hoof. It was so sparkly! It felt tingly too! I giggled in delight.  
"PINKIE!" Twilight yelled. "DON'T TOUCH IT! IT'S FRAGILE! IT'S EXPIRIMENTAL! IT'S-" Twilight didn't get to finish. There was a loud humming sound, and the portal began to grow larger!  
"EVERYPONY! RUN FOR IT!" Rainbow yelled. I tried to follow my friends to run out the door, but I strong wind was pulling me towards the portal! I galloped as fast as I could, but it seemed like a lost cause!  
"Help!" I called. Twilight turned back just as she reached the door to the library, and trotted quickly back, trying to use her magic to close the portal.  
"Hang on Pinkie Pie!" Twilight said. "I've almost...got it..." I was getting tired of running and was slowing down! The wind was slowly pulling me closer and closer! Then there was a long bright flash of light, and I heard Twilight scream.

And then all was black. Too bad. It's such a sad color.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE! This story was co-written by Lizzy643. I don't think she has posted anything yet, but know that I didn't do this on my own. She is awesome. On to the story.**

Chapter 2  
Twilight's POV

What had happened? Had I closed the portal in time? Was Pinkie okay? Had she gone through? I certainly hoped not. My eyes were still adjusting from the bright light, so I couldn't see much. But I did make out...something jumping around next to me, giggling. It was probably Pinkie. Everything had worked out. My body ached all over, and I was on the ground. Had I crashed to the floor? Had I been unconscious? The world came into focus, and I noticed I was in...a forest. Was this the Everfree Forest? Why was I here? I got up, and started to brush myself of with my hooves. WHAT? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH MY HOOVES? WHAT WAS GOING ON? I wiggled the extra limbs coming out of my hooves, and started freaking out. I had never seen anything like it! It wasn't possible! What was happening?

"Twilight! You're awake! Oh goodie! Did you see my hands! Did you see yours? I'm so excited; I can't wait to tell Lyra!" Pinkie said her face extremely close to mine.

Why was her muzzle so small? And her coat? It's not pink?! It was tan...and she was standing on her back legs...her mane was still pink and fluffy, but it was...different. Her head was differently shaped, and she was wearing clothes. Weird. Ponies only wear clothes on special occasions and such. Those...things on my hooves. Were those hands? How did this happen? Looking around, I noticed this forest was not the Everfree forest. Had Pinkie and I gone through the portal?

"Oh wow! Twilight I can't believe we went through that sparkly thing!" Her face lit up with enjoyment. "We should have a 'go through a sparkly portal and turn into humans' party!"

"Humans?" I asked. Did I look like Pinkie did? We certainly weren't ponies anymore. How did Pinkie even know what humans are? I didn't know. And why wasn't she freaking out? Pinkie looked up at the sky.

"Aww there's no sign of chocolate rain," she said with a pout.

"Really? Is that all you can think about when we're trapped in a strange place looking like this?" I asked with frustration.

"But I know where we are!"

"How?"

"Anyway, we better find some other humans to do human stuff with! It'll be totally fun!"

"Never mind that. The important thing is that I open another portal to get us back to normal and back to the library," I concentrated as hard as I could, trying to open another portal. I had completed the spell. Nothing happened. What was going on?

"Umm Twilight I don't think that will work. I mean you haven't got your horn or anything and-" Pinkie began.

"WHAT?" Humans didn't have horns? I wonder if they had wings...probably not.

"No, they don't have wings," Pinkie answered. "In fact, Earth is very different from Equestria."

"Earth? Pinkie, how do you know all-"

"Ooh! Look Twilight! New Friends!"

"Quick! Hide Pinkie!" I said, frantically crawling over behind a nearby bush. Pinkie skipped over behind me.

"Okay then Twi..." She looked disappointed. She was probably looking forward to talking to the humans.

"Let me go you buttface!" The mare squealed.

"The term is girl..." Pinkie whispered. But how did she? "And the one with a marshmallow on his head is a boy."

"Quiet my sweet! He'll find us! How will we run away together if your brother finds out?" The marshmallow haired boy said.

"DIPPER HELP!" The girl yelled. "Gideon kidnapped-" Gideon covered her mouth.

"I didn't kidnap you, I came to get you. I knew you weren't brave enough to come to me. No offense, peach dumpling."

"Twilight we gotta help her. And I want to eat the marshmallow off that boys head. I mean you shouldn't put marshmallows to waste."

"Quiet! They'll hear us!"

"GIDEON! LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Another boy wearing a blue and white pine tree hat walked into the clearing. He was carrying a flashlight behind his back. Gideon turned around, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Well, well...Dipper Pines. Come here to save your sister like a big hero, have you?" Gideon asked smugly.

"Ooh Twilight that's so sweet! That boy came to save his sister!" Pinkie squealed.

"Well, Gideon that's correct. Now if I were you I would hand over Mabel. Now," Dipper said, his expression stern.

Gideon sighed and took the chain that he held Mabel on out of his hand and tied her to a tree. He then walked toward Dipper and cracked his knuckles.  
"I'm not afraid to so this the hard way, Pines. I will fight you. Let's make a little deal, shall we? Winner gets Mabel."

"Deal," said Dipper. Then he lunged at Gideon. They fist fought for a bit, but Dipper was only using his left hand. The other one still clutched the flashlight. Then Gideon ran over out of sight, and Dipper followed. I stained my neck to try to see them, but I could only hear them.

"Remember this, Gideon?"

"How'd you get that? Put that away!"

"Hand over Mabel first."

"Never!"

"You asked for it!"

"Try and catch me Pines!"  
Then there was a long girly scream. Then a sound of something shattering. Dipper walked back into view, tossing the flashlight up and down happily. The crystal thing that was in front of the light was gone.

"Dipper!" Mabel called when Dipper re-entered. Dipper untied her and they hugged. Pinkie jumped out happily from where we were hiding.

"That was awesome! The action!" Pinkie punched the air with her fist. "The amazing epicness of it all!" She began to jump up and down happily.

"Who are you?" Dipper asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I forgot to introduce myself! Silly me! I'm Pinkie Pie! It's my pleasure to meet you!"

"That's a funny name!" Mabel laughed. "I love your hair! It looks like cotten candy!"

"You think so too? Oh and by the way where did the marshmallow kid go?" She looked around.

"Oh...I dunno" Dipper said, avoiding her gaze.

"Tell us what happened to him!" I said popping out from behind the bush. Oops.

"I said I DON'T KNOW!" Dipper said, looking frustrated. "Stop bugging me about it."

"Aww but I wanted to eat the marshmallow on his head!" Pinkie pouted at Dipper.

"Dipper, did you..." Mabel started. Dipper quickly shot her a look and she quieted down.

"Well nice to meet you guys but um we have to go do the thing...at the place," Dipper said. "Come on Mabel."

"Wait would you mind telling us where we we are?" I asked, fiddling with my skirt.

"Gravity Falls, Oregon." Dipper said flatly, without turning back.

"Do you know how we can get back to Eques-" Pinkie started.

"Pinkie!" I said. Mabel stared at Pinkie with wonder, then turned with a frown to follow her brother.

"Wait!" Pinkie shouted after them. Dipper and Mabel turned back. "Can't we hang out a bit more? You guys are fun, and I love to make new friends!"

"Well um-" Dipper started.

"OH MY GOSH YES!" Mabel shouted, doing a little dance. "We're going to have so much fun together!"

"Well um-" I tried.

"I can't wait to see where you guys live and what you do! This place is amazing!" Pinkie squealed.

"Actually-" Dipper began.

"Well we don't actually live here. We're staying here for the summer with our great uncle, or Grunkle for short! Where are you guys staying?"

"Nowhere." I was surprised I was able to get out a full sentence. Dipper's face suddenly got very serious.

"You shouldn't stay outside all night. Not in this forest." After a moment of silence, he added in a different tone of voice, "It gets...cold here...at night."

"I just had the best idea!" Mabel cut in. "You guys should stay with us! I'm sure Soos will spare his break room for you guys."

"Cool! I want to meet Soos too! He seems nice!" Pinkie replied. I face palmed. There was no getting out of this now. It was like double Pinkie Pie. I could see it in Dipper's eyes too. We didn't like where this was going but there was no way to convince those two.

"Come on then Pinkie!" Mabel said with a smile. Pinkies eyes twinkled. As she and Mabel began to run down to a house or at least it looked like a house. Dipper began to follow them. I hesitated for a moment. Dipper turned to look at me.

"Come on it's getting dark out. We should get inside." He said looking back towards the house. I glanced back at the forest. We needed to get home. I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay one night. I had said myself that it's great to explore new worlds. I finally ran after them, wobbling on my legs.

**Sorry about the weird spacing in Chapter 1. I'll fix it later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dipper's POV

As we walked back to the Mystery Shack, an unsettling knot wound in my stomach. Those girls...they were weird. I didn't say anything to Mabel because I knew she would just laugh and call me paranoid. No matter how many times I'm right, she never believes me. Typical Mabel. She seemed to be enjoying Pinkie Pie's company. What was wrong with my twin having a friend? Why was I going to ruin this for her? But it wasn't Pinkie that bothered me. It was the other one. She hadn't told us her name yet. She was the mysterious one. I just really wanted to find out what she was hiding. That was something we had in common. If she continued her nosy behavior I didn't know how long I could keep covering up the secret of Gravity Falls. She was definitely strange, I mean, why did she care what happened to Gideon?

"Umm your names Dipper right?" My thoughts were interrupted by that girl walking behind me. I didn't really want to answer her, but I did to be polite.

"Yeah..." I answered, avoiding her gaze.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. Sorry about not introducing myself earlier"

"That's an interesting name..." I said, looking at her quizzically. "Are you from around here?"

"Well...that is to say from...we'll not from like right here...I mean...I mean...oh look we're here!"

"Just answer the question," I said, getting impatient.

"Well not exactly..." Twilight ansewred avoiding my glaze.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"First tell me what happened to Gideon." I understood where she was going with this. I needed to respect her secrets for her to respect mine. Fair enough. I'd just have to spy on her and figure it out on my own.

"Twilight! Look what Mabel gave me!" Pinkie yelled from the front door, waving a grappling hook above her head. "But I wonder how I'll use it when we go back to Eques-"

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Pinkie!" Twilight hurridly cut her off. What were those two hiding?

"Grappling hook!" Pinkie shouted, shooting it towards me and knocking my hat off.

"Hey!" I yelled trying to grab it back before it got back to her. But it was too late.

"*Gasp* my hair does not look like a marshmallow!"

"Hey look an owl!" I shouted quickly. The group turned and I quickly picked up my hat and threw Gideon into the forest.

"Who said that?" Twilight asked, looking at me.

"Oh...I did," I lied. "I was trying to impersonate Gideon...yeah." Twilight looked at me supisously.

"Ok.." She finally said.

"Wow! That was you. It sounded just like the marshmallow hair boy!" Pinkie squealed. "You're good!"

"Where did you put Gideon?" Mabel whispered in my ear.

"I threw him into the forest," I answered. "He'll be fine, but he won't be bothering us for a while." Mabel nodded and skipped back over to Pinkie, and they both headed into the shack.

"Do you guys have any history books?" Twilight asked. "Or books in general? I'd love to read about this place...because I you know like to read. I mean it's not like I don't know anything about this place because I didn't say that it's just...yeah."

"Ooh! Dipper has this book that mmmmphphmm!" I covered her mouth with my hand. She licked it. I brought my hand away in disgust as Mabel giggled.

"Hey! Guys who wants to have a -making new friends- party? We could have a sleepover!?"

"I'll pass..." I said. Sleepover are terrible to endure! I'll never get those disgusting lines out of "Wolf Man Bare Chest" out of my head.

"Umm no thanks, Pinkie Pie. I need to find the library here." Twilight said to Pinkie with a smile. She had a nice smile...wait what was I thinking! I was supposed to be interrogating this girl not staring into her eyes! But she did have nice eyes. Just saying.

It wasn't hard to convince Grunkle Stan to let them stay. He said as long as they paid rent he didn't care. It was compromised that they work in the shack to pay off debt. As I walked past the door to Soos' break room, once home to that horrible carpet, I overheard Twilight thinking aloud.

"What's this carpet doing stuffed up in this closet?" I ran into the room as fast as I could. Sure enough, it was EXPIRIMENT 78 that Twilight had found.

"Don't touch that!" I yelled, slapping her hand away and slamming the door of the closet.

"Oww!" She exclaimed, rubbing her hand

"Oh sorry, but that's a very rare carpet, um...an antique. Don't touch it." I said, thinking quickly. I thought Stan had gotten rid of that thing! Why was it stuffed in the closet? I didn't want to have any more accidents.

"You could have just said so." She said, glaring at me. "You didn't have to hit me."

"I heard yelling!" Pinkie said, as she and Mabel stuck their heads in though the door. They both had glittery plastic jewels plastered on their faces, and Mabel was holding pink yarn and knitting needles. She was probably making a sweater for Pinkie Pie.

"It's nothing Pinkie," Twilight said. "What are you making there?"

"She makes sweaters Twilight! She has a whole closet of them! It's amazing! And she's making one just for me! Can you believe it?" Pinkie was jumping up and down, clearly hyped up.

"Oh and we bedazzled our faces!" Mabel added.

"Lovely," I said sarcastically, a blank look on my face. At least I didn't have to endure that. It probably would really hurt to get them all off. Pinkie giggled shaking her head watching the multi colored jewels fly around the room.

"Sparkly! Just like the-"

"So!" Twilight interrupted "Where are your books?"

"Well it's too late to head to the library," I said. "So I guess you could read one of my books. There's a bookshelf in our room in the attic." 3 was safely tucked in my vest. I didn't need to worry about Twilight finding out. She smiled again.

"Cool!" Twilight began, then turning to Mabel she asked, "Where would the stairs to the attic be?"

"This way!" Mabel said, and the three of them paraded out of the room. I sat down in a chair in the living room to think for a bit. I had never met a girl so annoying, and since I've know Mabel all my life, that's saying something. Twilight just wouldn't leave me alone! But I knew she had some big secret she was hiding. I had to find out. Who knows? They might be dangerous! I couldn't take that chance. And I wouldn't give up until I had gotten to the bottom of it. Besides I kind of liked talking to Twilight even if she was annyoying. Wait, what?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mabel's POV

"Well here's the book shelf!" I said, pointing at the small shelf.

"Oh is that all the books you have?" Twilght said, she sounded disappointed.

"Well there is one other book but Dipper has it..." I said slowly.

"Oh! Can I see it?" Twilight asked excitedly.

"Sorry," I said, shaking my head. "He probably wouldn't like that. He doesn't like anyone to look at it or touch it without his permission." Twilight raised an eyebrow, probably wondering what sort of book it was that Dipper was so protective of.

"TWILIGHT! I FOUND AN AXE! A LEFT-HANDED AXE! Oh these babies are excellent for cutting off heads..."

"WHAT?" Twilight yelled. "What do you mean by-"

"Just joking silly billy!" Pinkie giggled and jumped around in circles.

"Why is their an axe in your bedroom?" Twilight asked.

"Oh!" I started. "It's a great story! You see Soos was cleaning up, and then he found this secret door, and then there were all these wax figures in it, and then I saw that one of them melted, and then I offered to make a new one, and then I made a wax figure of Stan! And then Stan got excited and then he held a re-opening of the shack, and then the wax figures came alive and tried to murder him, and then we ate breakfast the next day, and then I got dressed, and-"

"Wait what was that part about the wax figures?"

"Wax figures coming to life! Cool!" Pinkie squealed "Except for the whole murdering thing so not cool."

"But Pinkie! You said there's no magic here!" Twilight said.

Oops. I had to think of something quickly! "No, of course not!" I said, fake laughing. "I can't believe you guys fell for that! I mean there's no magic here! Who said anything about magic? Because I didn't! Ahem. But the real reason it's here is because...um...there are a lot of lumberjacks here. And you know a lot of people come through here...so it was probably left here."

"That's your great story?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I guess I got a bit over enthusiastic," I said. "But back on topic, pull any book you want, Twilight. I'm sure Dipper won't mind."

"Yeah..." Twilight looked deep and thought. There was some silence.

"Hey Mabel! Let's race out into the forest!" Pinkie suddenly said. "It'll be so fun!"

"Ok!" I said, suddenly full of spirit. Pinkie was a great new friend! I wasn't so sure about Twilight Sparkle, but I'm sure things would work out eventually.  
As Pinkie and I walked out the door, I wondered what Dipper thought of all this. Knowing him, he was probably dreaming up some conspiracy about these two being aliens from another galaxy or something trying to destroy us. I laughed, then ran after Pinkie so she wouldn't win!

Twilight's POV

"Whatcha reading there Dipper?" I asked. Dipper jumped, put down the book and quickly shoved it into his vest.

"What? What book? Oh that's nothing...nothing interesting. Um...it's a math book." He answered quickly.

"Ooh I love math! Is it Calculus?" I asked, excited. I loved that sort of thing!

"What no! I mean maybe...it's just...well...you wouldn't like it...it's about the history of..."

"History?"

"...Hacksaws?"

"Hacksaws? Really?"

"Um...yeah...and it's totally boring so how about you just walk...over there." His secret clearly had to do with that book! I needed to get it! I concentrated and tried to levitate it over, but then I rembered. No horn. Great. This body would take some getting used to.

"Could I please look at that?" I said with a smile, blinking my eyelashes like Rarity had taught me. "Please...Dipper?" Dipper just stared at me.

"Uhhhh...NO NO NO! I said no! Leave me alone!" Then he ran out the door.  
I stood shocked. He...he yelled at me. But I...I. My eyes began to cloud up and everything was blurry. Wait, why was I crying? Did I have a crush on-

"Did I hear someone say hacksaw?" Pinkie Pie suddenly popped up from behind a chair.

"Pinkie? What are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with Mabel!"

"Twilight are you ok?" Mabel said poking her head out from behind the chair too.

"Were you guys spying on me?" I asked. "Never mind. What are you doing back there?"

"Oh we're going to pack a picnic!" Mabel squealed. "Wanna come?"

"No thanks," I sighed. "I'm not in the mood."

"Does some pony- I mean somebody have a crush on...Dipper?" Pinkie and Mabel burst into laughter.

"What? No! Of course not!" But they were already bouncing around me in circles, singing, "Twilight and Dipper sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

"Stop it! I don't have a crush-, oh what's the use!" Dipper poked his head back in the room. Mabel and Pinkie immediately stopped.

"Did I hear my name?" He asked slowly.

"No..." Pinkie said between snickers. I avoided Dipper's gaze, embarrassed. Mabel and Pinkie were wrong though. I didn't, I mean really I-. Fine, maybe just a little.

"Well back at it Mabel!" Pinkie said, interrupting my thoughts. They ran to the kitchen, then out the door. Dipper and I were left standing awkwardly.

"Um...I'll catch you later...Dipper...I'm going to the...library?"

"Yeah, I think I have something to do too," he answered. I walked out the door. I was bound to find the library eventually, right? I didn't know what they looked like here, but the one in Ponyville is is a tree so...maybe it was in the forest! I ran in, not knowing what awaited me inside, or that the library was actually 3 miles away in the other direction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I forget, ART CREDIT FOR COVER GOES TO CHERRYVIOLETS ON TUMBLR. NOT ME. OK? GET IT? GOT IT? GOOOOOOOOOOOD.**

Chapter 5

Pinkie Pie's POV

"Yummy!" I said eating a some candy from a small pink package with two yellow puppies on It. "What is this stuff? It's amazing."

"That's Smile Dip! It's actually banned from all stores right now, but I have a secret stash, only for emergencies and special occasions! And what more special than an awesome new friend?" Mabel said.

"I can't think of anything more special then a new friend!" I said with a smile.

"Except maybe a huge party celebrating a new friend!" Suddenly I was horrified. I hadn't thrown Mabel or Dipper a party yet! I had to throw them a party! I'd do that when we got back.

"I'm glad we're doing this! It's such a nice day out today!" Mabel said. "I'm glad Dipper didn't know we were going to the forest. Usually he freaks out about going in here."

"Why?" I asked, confused. Did he have a fear of trees?

"Oh, um he has a fear of...trees?"

"I knew it!" I yelled. Mabel and I burst into laughter.

"Wait..." Mabel said looking around "did you hear something?" Suddenly I started shaking all over.

"Uh-oh!" I said to Mabel. "My Pinkie sense is tingling! Something big is going to happen! A doozy!"

"Your what?" Mabel asked.

"Sometimes my body was weird spasms that predict the vague and immediate future! Like flopping ears means mud!" I explained.

"Oh really? That's amazing! I wish I had a Mabel sense!" She was certainly taking this better than Twilight had. There was another loud noise. My body began to shake again.

"What does is mean when your whole body shakes?" Mabel asked curiously.

"A doozy!" I said. "We need to get out of here before-" There was a loud roar. A large creature emerged from deep within the forest. It looked like a huge eel. It was jet black, with yellow bolts of lightning on its skin. It roared and hissed lunging at us with its sharp teeth.

"Mabel! Pinkie!" I heard Twilight's voice from behind us. "What is that thing?"

"I don't know!" Mabel said. "But it's trying to kill us!" My body was twitching like crazy. What were we going to do?

Twilight's POV

I had never seen anything like that thing in Equestria! I wanted to run away, but the big snake thing grabbed me with it's tail and flung we against a big rock. It did the same to Mabel and Pinkie. We were all huddled up, trapped, then the eel belched out some sort of goo that stuck us to the rock. No matter how hard we struggled, we couldn't get free!

"Ahh we're gonna die!" Mabel screamed. She and pinkie were hugging each other. Both girls were sobbing. I then spotted something up in a nearby tree. Wait...I recognized that hat. What was he doing here? And why was he hiding in the tree while we were all about to be eaten by this thing? How could he be reading at a time like this? It was that book that he had in his vest, I knew it. He was quickly flipping through it, glancing up at the monster. What was he doing? Then out of his vest he pulled, a squirt gun? What? Seriously was that the best weapon he could find? There was an axe in his bedroom for pony's sake!

"Hey eel!" He shouted. "Over here! I look really tasted don't you think? I mean you definately want to come at me instead of them. I taste a lot better, trust me." I

"What do you think you're doing Dipper?" I yelled. "You're going to get yourself killed!" I started to feel my cheaks getting wet. I was crying again? Seriously? But I really didn't want him to get hurt...

"I got this," he shouted back. Tucking the book back into his vest, he pulled out the squirt gun and leaped at the eel...thing. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to watch. But then I opened one eye.

Dipper was crawling up the thing, until he was on top of its head. It tried to shake him off but Dipper held his grip. Then he hung upside down and aimed the gun into the creature's mouth. A stream of water came out. Dipper quickly slid down the monster, squirted us to melt the gooey stuff, and yelled at us to take cover. I was too scared to move, so I felt him grab my hand and we ducked behind the rock. There was a loud boom, and sticky goo was spread everywhere. Then there was silence. I started to cry again. I was scared and freaked out. I had no idea what had just happened.

"What...was that thing Dipper?" Mabel asked softly and timidly.

"It was an Electric Land Eel. They're really dangerous. Good thing I came when I did or you guys would be it's next meal." Dipper explained. Pinkie whimpered.

"Luckily, I knew it's only weakness: water."

Dipper's POV

I heard footsteps behind me. Turning, I saw Twilight running. I could tell she was crying. But why? Did I do something? Was she still scared? Then I realized she was running even deeper into the forest.

"Twilight!" I yelled. "Come back!" She didn't turn or slow down; she just ran. Mabel and Pinkie were still hugging each other.

"Mabel, you and Pinkie go back to the Shack." Mabel and Pinkie both looked at me with confusion. "Just go!" I turned running after Twilight. I couldn't let her get too far! Who knows what's in there?

"Twilight!" I yelled. I didn't see her anywhere. Where could she have gone?

"Dipper?" I heard a small voice say. Spinning around, I saw no one. That was weird...well everything in Gravity Falls is weird, but still.

"Dipper?" I heard it's again a little louder. Then I saw it a bit of a purple skirt sticking out from behind a tree. I peeked around the tree. It was Twilight. I was about to say something, when I heard her speak. Apparently she didn't know I was there.

"Silly twilight." She said talking to herself. "Your imaging things. That wasn't dipper. It couldn't have been. It was probably Pinkie coming to get me, she's brave."

"Twilight," I said softly. "Are you alright?"

"Dipper?!" She said with a jump. She glanced at me for a second before looking away. I sat next to her.

"Are you ok Twi?" I asked cautiously. What did I just call her?! Did I just give her a nickname? Why? Why did I do that?

"Yeah I'm fine," She said not looking at me. "Where's Pinkie and Mabel?"

"They back at the Shack."

"So we're alone?!" She asked looking at me wide eyed.

"I guess..." I answered turning away from her. She laughed. I turned to her a bit shocked.

"Sorry about running off," She said with a small smile. "I wasn't thinking. I just was really scared." Her smile fell.

"It's fine. Just next time can you tell me before you do," I said smiling.

"That...thing...how did you know what it was and how to fight it?" Twilight asked. I sighed. There was no point in trying to hide it any longer. I pulled out the journal and took a deep breath.

"This is a journal I found in the first week we were here in Gravity Falls. It's full of information that the author gathered about the supernatural, and all the monsters and stuff that live here, in the forest." I handed the book to Twilight.

"Wow," she said taking the book carefully. "So it's like a history book..."

"Well, sorta," I said, shifting uncomfortably. "I've been taking it with me everywhere, so I can explore and in case we run into danger. When I saw that thing attacking you, I knew what it was immediately, and looked up information about it, such as it's weakness."

"How did you know to bring the water gun?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't," I explained. "I was planning to ambush Mabel and Pinkie. Mabel told me I never have fun. I was going to show her!"

"Well if it helps at all I think you're fun," she said softly looking at me.

"Thanks," I said. But something was still bothering me. Pinkie and Twilight were scared of the creature, but they never really questioned how something like that could even exist. Their reaction was similar to Mabel's, already knowing of things like that, but still in sheer horror of becoming that thing's mid-day snack.

"I umm have to tell you something..." Twilight said suddenly. I was right! I knew she had a secret! I wasn't being paranoid! Take that Mabel hahaha! Wait...I should be listening.

"Pinkie and I..." She started. She seemed to be having a hard time wording it. "We aren't um...from around here. I mean not like right here, but not from this world. We were sent here by a portal, and now we can't get back. So...I guess we need your help. Unless there's magic...In other parts of this world."

"Not that I'm aware of..." I answered. I had a crush on an alien or something? That's messed up! Like a horrible fanfiction or something!

"So...you aren't going to freak out?" Twilight asked.

"Nah, it's fine," I answered. "We'll do all we can to help you guys." Sure I'm fine. Right after I stare at a wall and rethink my life because of my suddenly very creepy crush.

"Let's head back, I think Pinkie and Mabel are worrying their heads off about us..." Twilight said with a small giggle. I smiled. I took her hand to help her up, then we walked back to the shack together. 3

**it killed me writing that! I want Dipper...all to myself...REVIEW! REVIEW IT NOW! Or I'll come and find you...**

**press da button. -**


End file.
